


Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Uther/Morgana.<br/>That's it. It's vanilla and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Strong arms encircled her waist, the muscles rippling as he tugged her towards him, slowly one arm snaked up to her shoulder where it ran across the exposed skin it found above the neckline of her dress. With lips almost touching her ear a deep voice whispered hoarsely “I need you naked.” It rumbled, sending shivers down her spine. She turned and caught the lips as they moved away. “Why don’t you help me with that?” she teased. His breath caught as his fingers untied the lace of her dress and slowly, reverently pushed the fabric down her arms until it pooled on the floor. Finally she turned to face him; Uthers face looked back, grinning as if he were a boy. Her hands ran down his chest, flicking at the downy hairs and tracing the hardened muscles. Finally they reached his breeches and she unbuckled the belt, pulling away as he stepped out of them and draped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her face on his warm chest. Enjoying the peace. After a moment she placed her arms firmly on his arse cheeks and he copied her, walking backwards to the bed. Just before they got there he spun her round and lowered her onto the soft sheets. Leaning over he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, as his hands found positions either side of her head. Her hands locked at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “Morgana,” he whispered when they finally came up for air, “I love you.”


	2. Part 2

Lying on her back Morgana watched as Uthers chest rose and fell before her. His grunts matching his thrusts as he neared orgasm. Morgana gasped as he shifted, again and again brushing against that spot inside that made her cry out in ecstasy.  
“Morgana!” he growled, and with a final, deep thrust he came, taking her over the edge with him. As they came down Uther rolled off Morgana and lay in silence beside her, absently running his fingers through her hair. She turned her head towards him and he smiled before pulling the sheets up to his chest. Morgana kissed him softly on the lips and his eyes went misty with pleasure as she settled down, head cushioned on his chest, each breath ticking his chest hair gently.  
“Goodnight, Uther” she whispered dreamily.  
Uther looked down at her sleepy face and smiled softly, “Goodnight, Morgana.” He whispered, but she was already asleep.


End file.
